More Than Originally Planned
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Casey likes Derek more than originally planned...


**Title: **More Than Originally Planned

**Summary:** Casey likes Derek a lot more than originally planned.

**A/N:** As some of you know, my computer is broken and I haven't been able to post anything in a while but my dad is out of town this weekend and I am using his computer. I didn't want to add a chapter because then that'd just make me even more depressed over my absence on this site so I decided to do a rather long one shot. So I log onto fanfiction after about a month absence only to find everything changed! When did this happen? I just figured out how to properly use the old fanfiction and then they change it on me! Anyone else annoyed or is it just me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD and the "more than originally planned" quote isn't mine. I found it on myspace bumper stickers.

More Than Originally Planned

Casey McDonald sat at on the couch, her legs sprawled out taking up the whole length of the faded, tacky, plaid couch. She was lazily flipping through the pages of one of her favorite books. Because she was lacking in things to do considering she no longer had a boyfriend to hang out with and Emily was grounded for sneaking out, she had decided to reread it for about the fifth time. Just as she was getting to the good part, the part where the princess is captured by the evil prince, her oh-so-pleasant stepbrother, Derek Venturi, chose to jump on top of his recliner and turn on a hockey game. With the volume at full decimal, he leaned back in the chair deemed from the germs and unusual smells, "only his" with a content smirk on his face.

Casey couldn't believe him. Did he always have to be infuriating? Sighing as loudly as the possibly could, Casey closed her book, her thumb marking her place, and glared at the boy just a few inches away. He seemed to not have heard her smile, and if he had, he had chosen not to reply to it. Besides, he had more important things to do than to bend to Casey's every beck and whim as everyone else in his house had. She thought she could get her way just with a sigh and a frustrated look but not with him. He didn't fall for any of that. She'd just have to either watch the game with him, an idea he didn't care much for, or go read her silly romance in some other room in the house.

"Der-ek!" Casey cried her usual woe earning a roll from Derek's already miffed eyes.

"What, _Princess_?" He asked, using the name he knew would cause her blood to boil.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it is such a fitting name…"

"Turn the TV off!"

"Why should I?" Derek challenged.

"Because," Casey answered haughtily, "I was here first."

"No, no you weren't. You see, Spacey, I lived in this house longer. I was there when my dad went shopping for this TV, and I was the one that installed it because he was too cheap to get the Sears guy to do it. So technically, I was here first and I have every right, if not more of a right, to watch my hockey game here. "

"But I was reading!"

"There are other rooms in the house, Case, like oh I dunno…yours?"

As much as Casey hated to admit it, Derek did have a point. She could just as easily go up to her room, shut the door, and continue her book in the quiet, serine privacy of her own four walls. Yes, she _could_ do that but then again, this was Casey McDonald and she'd stop at nothing to win a fight, especially one with Derek.

"I don't want to read in my room. I want to read here."

"Well now you're just being a baby about things. Look, you can either find somewhere else to read your stupid book or you can watch the game with me."

Derek didn't know what had come over him that had caused him to make that suggestion. He mentally slapped himself for the offer. Why would he ever want Casey to watch the hockey game with him? She'd just ask too many questions and try to have a conversation with him…or worse…one of her "happy family moments." The very thought caused Derek to cringe under his skin.

"Fine," Casey shrugged, "I'll watch the game with you."

"Wait…_what_?"

Casey bit her lower lip. Why had she just said that? Of course she didn't want to watch hockey with Derek. But then again, it would allow her to get back at him what with asking lots of questions and all. An evil smirk crossed her face and Derek's eyes widened.

"I said I'll watch the game with you."

"Uh…no you won't."

"You just said…"

"I changed my mind."

"You can't do that! Besides, I won't be too much of a bother."

Derek rolled his eyes. He'd have to let her watch; there was no way out of it. Casey always got her way and he was beginning to think more than he did. He was Derek Venturi – he got everything he wanted – with an exception, of course, to Casey leaving him alone.

"Alright," Derek sighed, "You can watch the game."

"Great!" Casey's smile was so wide that Derek was beginning to think her cheeks would rip, "So, what's happening? Who's winning? Did anyone make a touchdown?" She asked, eagerly tucking her feet up underneath her.

"It's called a goal – not a touchdown – and no one is winning because it just started!" Derek was already beginning to think thoughts of suicide, or murder. Either way, it'd get Casey to shut up.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. And now it's commercial and you made me miss the start of the game!"

"Sorry."

"You should be. Why are you home anyways? Don't you have a date with Max or something?"

"No," Casey answered simply, "I don't."

"Did the doofus actually come to his senses as dump you?" Derek chuckled at his own joke.

"Actually, he did. Last week."

"Case…" for the first time in his life, Derek didn't know what to say. He definitely wasn't expecting this, nor was he expecting what came next. Casey turned and propped her elbows up on the arm of the couch and faced him. She was preparing to tell him something and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Derek, why do guys have to be such jerks?"

"Not all guys are jerks, Spacey. Just some of them."

"But it seems like I just attract all the jerky ones. Like Sam, I mean he was sweet but we fought all the time, and then Max who basically thought I was some kind of psychotic freak – do _not_ say anything to that – and I feel like I'm just dysfunctional or something because I can never get a guy to like me."

"Casey, you're being an idiot," Derek rolled his eyes, "Look, just do what I do and ride the wave."

"Ride the wave?"

"Yeah. Just date for fun and let whatever happens, happen."

"But I already like someone."

"Oh," Derek ran a hand through his hair, "Then go out with him."

"He isn't interested."

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"Because, he hates me."

"Of course he does," Derek smirked, "What's not to hate?"

"See, you're just as much a jerk as all the other guys, if not more," Casey folded her arms across her chest and slumped down into the cushion facing the TV.

"Are you serious?" Derek raised an eyebrow, "You think _I'm _a jerk? Case, you must have been pretty sheltered if you think I'm the jerk. I mean just look at the guys out there. There's are creepy ones, like Noel, annoying ones like Sam, stupid ones like Max, and abusive ones, and ones that take what they have for granted, and guys who just date to get a piece of…well, you know. And _I'm_ the jerk?"

"Well, you're a jerk to me."

"Case, you know I don't mean anything I say. I just like to push your buttons is all."

"Why? Can't you find someone else to annoy?"

"Can't you?"

Casey lowered her eyes. She'd never thought about it that way. Derek was always annoying her and pulling pranks on her and teasing her but hadn't she done the same to him? She was just as bad as he was and it killed her realizing that. It also puzzled her. Why did they act that way to each other and not to anyone else?

"What's so special about me?" Casey dared to ask, "Why did you pick me to be the one to be a jerk to?"

"Why did you pick me?" Derek retorted.

"I…don't know."

"Yeah, neither do I," Derek was quick to answer.

"Okay then," Casey nodded and turned her attention back to the TV.

"So, you gonna tell me about this guy you like, the one that hates you?" Derek pried.

"I don't know," Casey looked up, "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "I do."

"Alright," Casey sighed, propped her elbows on the arm again and Derek made and effort to turn and face her, "You see, I met him when I moved here. He was the first person to talk to me at school, even if it was a comment telling me how much of a dork I looked. He…he just makes my heart skip a beat when I see him. He's always done that. Anyways, sometimes he can be really sweet and for a second, I catch myself thinking he cares, and then he goes and does something annoying and mean and…I don't know. He just could never be interested in me. We're from two separate ends of the spectrum."

"Ha, so someone else noticed you were a dork on your first day!" Derek smirked, "Glad to know I wasn't the only one to think so, or to comment."

"Yeah well, he said it first."

"Do you know anything about this guy, Case?"

"I know his favorite band is one called 7th Street, I know his favorite song is Down This Road, I know that his favorite food is spaghetti , and that his favorite color is red. I know he doesn't want people to see that he has a heart but he can be the sweetest sometimes. "

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about this guy."

"Yeah well, I pay attention even when he thinks I don't. I know he runs his hand through his hair when he is nervous or upset. I know that he paces when he is agitated. I know the only person that can make him smile when he's upset is his younger sister. I know he flunked grade one…"

"Sounds like me and him would get along great."

"Yeah, you would," Casey nodded, "The game's on."

Derek turned his attention to the screen. After about five minutes of silence he asked, without even taking his eyes from the screen, "So you like me, huh?" A smirk was forming over his once stoic lips.

"I didn't say that…"

"Case, you are terrible at lying. So talk to me."

"Alright," Casey lowered her eyes, a blush warming her cheeks, "So I kinda sorta maybe like you a lot more than originally planned."

"Hmm…" Derek nodded and focused back on the TV.

Casey's stomach fell. She knew she shouldn't have told him that. She knew he'd never like her back. It just wasn't possible. He hated her…

"Hey, Space Case, I kinda sorta maybe like you a lot more than originally planned too," Derek finally said, a smile, a true smile, not a smirk, crossed his lips.

"Really?" Casey's eyes widened.

"Yeah, now shut up, Spacey, you're interrupting the game!"

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
